bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Insectopedia/@comment-1776854-20110517230454
For those wishing to add detailed stats to enemies they write about in the Insectopedia, here is a very detailed post on the subject from Foursaken Media: ENEMIES -- Name - Hps / damage / ranged armor / melee armor armor = a straight subtraction from damage dealt, unless there is AP * AP = can pierce through armor SIEGE grub - 80/10/2/0 siege maggot - 150/15/4/0 giant grub - 240/35/10/10 butterfly - 200/80/100/50 grub launcher - 250/50/0/0 centipede - 2000/55/2/0 RANGED army flea - 70/10/0/0 army ant - 90/12/0/0 pillbug - 160/3/6/10 MG team - 80/13/4/0 slug - 240/35(melee attack,AP)/4/0 cockroach - 200/40(AP)/3/0 MELEE flea - 70/8/0/0 ant - 90/10/0/0 spike bug - 100/35(if you melee them)/0/50 armor ant - 160/35 (AP)/15/15 small snail - 240/40/4/5 assassin bug - 100/60(AP)/0/0 (takes 50% damage from melee attacks) small scorpion - 300/30(AP)/3/10 vampire bug - 400/55(AP)/2/5 bumblebee - 800/60 (AP)/3/5 giant spider - 450/0/3/10 queen ant - 600/0/3/0 snail - 1500/70/3/5 elephant snail - 1500/70/3/5 scorpion - 2500/50(AP)/2/0 ABILITIES -- ANT MG - 8 damage, 5 rounds per second, upgrade increases the amount of bullets shot per second Shoulder Turret - 1 damage, 10 rounds per second, ability increases range and damage by 2 for 15 seconds Burrow Mines - 100 damage each Plasma Cannon - 350 damage in an AOE Howitzer - 40 damage per bullet (pierces armor) Porta Turret - 4 damage, 5 rounds per second Better Base guns - 2x damage, 4x range for 20 seconds for turrets and porta turrets BEETLE Stick - 30-50 damage, +10 damage per upgrade Shield Bash - 35 damage, 10 second stun Warrior Gauntlet - 120 damage Stampede - 160, 8 second stun Earthquake Jump - 12 second stun Squash Em - 650 damage Shockwaves - 25 damage each (is affected by adrenaline and you can hit enemies with melee and shockwave at the same time) Colossus - persistent +10 damage, activate to give +75 damage for 10 seconds adrenaline - +15 damage for 15 seconds (+ speed and melee armor) SPIDER Swords - 35 damage per swipe (pierces through all enemy armor), +10 damage per swipe for four swords, +20 more damage per swipe for assassin blades Poison Cloud - 7 damage per second + slow Executioner - 200 damage Stick Bomb - 1500 damage Assassin Cut - 500 damage TURRETS -- note: all turrets gain extra range and various other perks per upgrade as well, especially for the final upgrade MG - 3 damage, 5 rounds per second, +2 damage per bullet per upgrade, +4 damage for the final upgrade Zapper - 10 damage AOE, 10% chance to stun, slows enemies to 75% move speed, +4% chance to stun & enemies move 4% slower per upgrade Sniper - 80 damage (with armor piercing), +15 damage per upgrade, +30 damage for final upgrade Bug Bomb - 200 damage to all enemies on the map, 12 second stun Firecracker - 30 damage in an AOE, +10 damage per upgrade Laser Turret - 30 damage (shoots in a straight line through enemies), +7 damage per upgrade, +15 damage for final upgrade Magni Turret - 40 damage per second in an AOE, + 10 damage (and AOE size) per upgrade